El Príncipe (no tan) Feliz
by Flamingori
Summary: Los vecinos de la ciudad todavía hablan con orgullo de su príncipe, ése que junto a un majestuoso fénix les salvó de la miseria en el más crudo invierno.


¡Hola a todos!

Esta vez vengo con un cuento infantil que he adaptado al universo One Piece. El cuento escogido es "El Príncipe Feliz", del fantástico Oscar Wilde, y la parejita que lo protagoniza el MarAce (Marco x Ace), por supuesto hay bastantes personajes secundarios que tienen su papelito importante en la historia, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

 **EL PRÍNCIPE -no tan- FELIZ.**

 **(capítulo único)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Loguetown no era una ciudad demasiado rica ni tampoco demasiado pobre. Su clima era cálido en verano, agradable en primavera y muy frío en invierno. Y, ya que estaba situada cerca de Reverse Mountain, recibía muchas visitas de marineros o pescadores para abastecerse antes de embarcarse en un largo viaje hacia los grandes mares. Lo impresionante de esta ciudad no eran sus tiendas, mucho menos sus casas, sino una gigantesca estatua de oro que se erguía en el mismo centro de la ciudad. La estatua se alzaba sobre una robusta columna de piedra lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su peso. Estaba revestida del oro más puro –se decía que procedía del mismo cielo-, y tenía piedras preciosas incrustadas que incitaban a la vista.

Era una estatua de lo más admirada por turistas y locales, su historia lograba estrujar el corazón de quien la viera. El nombre del príncipe estaba grabado en una placa metálica clavada en la columna, "Portgas D. Ace", aunque algún vándalo había tachado el "Portgas", escribiendo "Gol" sobre él. Lo llamaban El Príncipe Feliz porque provenía de la monarquía y tuvo, como no podía ser de otra forma, una vida fácil y cómoda rodeada de lujos. Ace fue el último miembro de la familia, Loguetown no era Arabasta donde reinaba la familia Nefertari desde sus inicios, y tampoco Dressrosa donde Donquixote y Riku se disputaban el trono. La monarquía no terminó de establecerse en el archipiélago Polestar, ni Loguetown ni ninguna otra isla abandonó el gobierno propio de las repúblicas. El antiguo rey, Roger, fue ejecutado y el resto de la familia perseguido hasta la muerte, ¿por qué erguir entonces una estatua tan bella a un príncipe repudiado en la ciudad? Por el turismo. Esta historia tan dramática atraía a los turistas casi en masa, interesados por visitar los restos del palacio real, leer documentos sobre la familia que lo habitó intentando gobernar estas islas, y admirando la única prueba física de dicha familia: la estatua del eterno heredero.

Pero Loguetown no era una ciudad solamente transitada por los humanos, muchos animales migratorios –aves en su mayoría- la visitaban, descansaban en ella unos días y retomaban su viaje a lugares más cálidos. El invierno en East Blue no debía subestimarse.

Una noche de diciembre como cualquier otra voló un fénix sin descanso hacia la ciudad. Se ganó rápidamente la atención de los habitantes que permanecían despiertos, ¡era un fénix! Un ave majestuosa envuelta en llamas de un curioso tono azul. El fénix, como cualquier animal en los cuentos, tenía un nombre: Marco. Así que Marco voló y voló luchando contra el agotamiento hasta llegar a Loguetown, buscó un lugar donde descansar y se decidió por los pies de la estatua, como estaba sobre una columna quedaría lejos del frío suelo. Contrario a lo que pueda pensarse de un pájaro de fuego, un fénix es una criatura muy sensible a los cambios de temperatura, si pasa demasiado calor debe regular sus llamas para no hacerlas un infierno, literalmente, y si pasa demasiado frío corre el riesgo de apagarlas, extinguiéndose con ello su vida. Sólo de manera temporal, si algo caracteriza a un fénix es que puede renacer de sus propias cenizas, pero es un proceso tan latoso que Marco prefería evitarlo.

Llegó a los pies de la estatua, sacudió un poco sus alas apartando el polvo de sus llamas, era curioso cómo se ensuciaban de rápido unas alas recubiertas de fuego. _"Así que dormiré rodeado de oro, ¿eh?"_ , pensó mirando lo que esta noche sería su habitación. Entre los tobillos de la estatua se aplacaba la brisa gélida de las noches de invierno, así que apoyó la cabeza en el pie derecho dispuesto a dormir. Pero apenas logró acomodarse y le cayó una gigantesca gota de agua, tan grande que tuvo que rehacer las llamas de su ala izquierda. Miró hacia el cielo más que confundido, hacía frío pero no había ni una sola nube que cubriese la luna, ¿de dónde había caído el agua?

Entonces cayó otra gota empapando buena parte de su espalda. Marco se sacudió reavivando muchas de sus llamas, ¡qué catástrofe sería si su fuego se apagase! Apenas consiguió volver todo su cuerpo una llama cuando le cayó una nueva gota, ésta en la cabeza. Así que pensó en volar y alejarse, pero cuando alzó la vista vio el origen de este peculiar aguacero, ¡los ojos de la estatua estaban inundados de lágrimas! Caían por sus mejillas de oro y al llegar al borde seguían su trayectoria hacia el suelo, o Marco ya que se encontraba en su camino. El caso era que el rostro de la estatua tenía un brillo algo tenue que sólo puede proporcionar la luna, relucía por el agua de sus lágrimas, además de la propia belleza esculpida del príncipe… Marco resopló y alzó el vuelo hasta quedar frente a él, mirándole.

—¿Por qué lloras? Acabarás matándome con tanta lágrima-yoi —no era la manera más educada de empezar una conversación, pero Marco no era un fénix demasiado amable, mucho menos cuando le privaban de las ocho horas de sueño recomendadas para cualquier ave.

—No es mi intención matarte, lo siento.

—¿Cómo es posible que un príncipe llore tanto? —Marco había leído la placa con su nombre, y conocía la historia de los Gol en esta ciudad, había que ser muy ignorante para no conocer una historia tan famosa.

—Cuando vivía nunca me hablaron de las injusticias que hay en esta ciudad, sólo me contaban historias sobre marineros que surcaban los mares persiguiendo sus sueños. También quería ser uno de ellos, ser más libre que nadie —suspiró, y Marco encontró sorprendente que una estatua de oro pudiera suspirar—. Viví encerrado en palacio rodeado de atenciones y sin saber el verdadero estado de esta ciudad, ¡y ahora que me han situado sobre este pedestal puedo verlo todo! ¡Hay tanta pobreza, tanta tristeza y miseria! No puedo hacer otra cosa sino llorar por ello.

—Así que eres "El Príncipe no tan Feliz" —comentó Marco apoyándose en el hombro de la estatua—. Vamos, no llores. Llorando no solucionarás nada-yoi.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? No puedo moverme, ¡soy de oro! Tan pesado, siquiera puedo parpadear —entonces miró hacia Marco causándole un escalofrío, era aterrador que las pupilas de una estatua pudieran seguirle—. ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Por favor?

—Tengo que seguir mi viaje hacia Arabasta, aquí hace demasiado frío. No es el lugar adecuado para mí, moriré.

—Por favor, desde aquí puedo ver a una madre que tiene a su hija pequeña enferma, su hermana intenta ayudarla con la fiebre, pero la madre no tiene dinero para la medicina. Por favor, señor fénix, coge el rubí que hay en la empuñadura de mi espada y entrégaselo. Al fin y al cabo, nunca fui un buen espadachín.

Y el rostro de la estatua se apenó tanto, con nuevas lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos, sus labios curvados y sus cejas inclinadas; era una expresión de tanta pena que Marco se enterneció al verla.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te ayudaré. Pero sólo por esta noche-yoi —bajó hacia la espada, arrancó el rubí y voló por la ciudad llevando la gema en el pico.

Voló sobre el puerto escuchando los cantos de los borrachos unidos a los vagabundos, cantaban sobre la belleza de las sirenas. Voló sobre el cuartel de la marina, vio el humo que salía de una de las ventanas como si alguien estuviera fumando un puro tras otro. Voló sobre el distrito comercial donde los mercaderes cerraban sus negocios, comentando con el vecino las ganancias del día. Y finalmente llegó a la casita que Ace le había indicado, era una casa muy pequeña con varios naranjos plantados en el jardín, se apoyó en el tejado viendo cómo una de las hermanas –la mayor, suponía- recogía las naranjas y se apuraba en llevarlas al interior. Marco escuchó cómo las lavó en la cocina, y luego subía al dormitorio saltando de dos en dos los escalones.

—¡Nami! Te traigo naranjas, ¡seguro que si te las comes te bajará la fiebre un poco!

—Sólo las comeré si tú también comes alguna, Nojiko —rió la niña de pelo naranja cubierta con varias mantas—. Le guardaremos alguna también a Bellemere-san, ¿podemos?

Nojiko asintió con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado pelando una a una las naranjas y entregándole los trozos a su hermana. El fénix acertó al pensar que la madre estaría trabajando, así que aprovechó y descendió hasta la ventana del dormitorio, colándose por ella hasta entrar en la habitación. Las niñas le miraron asombradas, no todos los días se recibía la visita de un fénix, sus llamas actuaban como calefacción, un lujo que los pobres de Loguetown no podían permitirse. Dio un par de saltitos, porque un fénix con unas patitas tan cortas no podía dar pasos sino saltos al caminar –era algo parecido a un pollo muy enérgico, divertía verlo-, hasta quedar frente a la maltrecha cama. Sobre el colchón dejó el rubí y aceptó de buena gana el pedacito de naranja que Nami le ofreció.

Volvió Marco junto a la estatua y le contó lo que había hecho, y Ace se alegró tanto que aseguró sentir calor a pesar del frío de la noche.

—Muchísimas gracias, señor fénix.

—Es Marco —bostezó dando su nombre y acurrucándose entre los pies de la estatua.

Se durmió apenas logró acomodarse. Al despertar al día siguiente se vio seducido por el alba y decidió echarse a volar sobre Loguetown.

Regresó junto a la estatua después de haber explorado los distintos barrios de la ciudad, después de ver a una marine muy diestra con la katana que ponía orden en el cuartel, después de ver a Nami haciendo muecas por la medicina tan amarga que Nojiko le daba, después de escuchar el bullicio del mercado entre clientes y comerciantes.

—Ace, ¿quieres algo de Arabasta? Me marcho ya mismo.

—¿No te quedarás otra noche conmigo?

—Hace demasiado frío-yoi.

—Pero, Marco, allí abajo hay una mujer sumergida en sus libros. Escribe a escondidas la historia de ésta y más ciudades, debe esconderse porque el gobierno la persigue y ya no le alcanza el dinero para seguir escribiendo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? ¿Quieres que le lleve otro rubí?

—No tengo más rubíes —respondió—. Mis ojos son lo único que me queda. Son ágatas tan oscuras como la misma noche, o eso decía quién me esculpió. Arranca una y llévaselo a la mujer, la venderá a un joyero y le dará dinero suficiente para comer y terminar su obra.

—Ace, no puedo hacer eso.

—¡Por favor! —pidió la estatua al borde del llanto—. Marco, por favor, haz lo que te pido.

Entonces el fénix arrancó el ojo derecho de la estatua, cargó la gema en su pico y voló hacia la casa de la mujer. La estructura era de madera, tan carcomida por las termitas que a Marco le sorprendió que siguiese en pie; se coló por la chimenea y, una vez dentro, se sacudió para librarse del hollín. Encontró a la mujer dormida sobre la mesa, con libros apilados por la habitación, las ventanas tapiadas para impedir ser vista desde fuera y un olor a tinta fresca por toda la estancia que sólo podía venir de sus escritos.

La mujer despertó sintiendo una calidez propia de una hoguera, parpadeó y vio a Marco con el ágata en su pico.

—Puedo ofrecerte un café si quieres —dijo con una sonrisa bastante amable.

Marco se negó a la oferta, un fénix no estaba hecho para tomar café, así que le entregó la piedra y regresó junto a la estatua contándole lo que había hecho. Tuvo la consideración de mantenerse en el lado derecho para que Ace pudiera verle mientras hablaba.

Al día siguiente el fénix voló hacia el puerto, intrigado por la actividad de sus pescadores. Un grupo de diez hombres forzudos tiraban de las redes al grito de "¡un Rey Marino!", se apoyó en el mástil de un barco para ver más cómodamente aquella escena, y no retomó el vuelo hasta que los pescadores llevaron a la cofradía un gigantesco Rey Marino con cuerpo de pez y cabeza de cerdo, una criatura todavía más extraña que un fénix. Regresó junto a la estatua siendo ya bien entrada la tarde.

—Ace, he venido a despedirme.

—¡Marco! —a estas alturas al fénix ya no le sorprendía ver a una estatua sonreír—. ¿No te quedarás conmigo una noche más?

—Es invierno —replicó—, cada día hace más y más frío. No podré soportarlo-yoi.

—Pero, Marco, allí abajo, en la plaza, hay un cocinero muy amable. Alimenta a todos los hambrientos sin importarle su condición, ¡le ha dado de comer a tanta gente! Prefiere gastar el poco dinero que tiene en ingredientes que en un buen abrigo que le resguarde del frío, a este paso morirá.

—¿Qué hago esta vez?

—Arráncame el otro ojo y entrégaselo, por el dinero que le den al venderlo incluso podría tener su propio restaurante, ¡imagina qué platos haría entonces!

—Ace, si quieres pasaré otra noche contigo —le dijo—, pero no pienso hacer eso que me pides, si te arranco el ojo te quedarás ciego del todo-yoi.

—¡Marco, por favor!

El fénix suspiró, era bien curioso ver a un fénix suspirar porque por su boca expulsaba más de una llama, y obedeció. Le arrancó el ojo izquierdo a la estatua y voló hacia la plaza donde estaba el cocinero detrás de unas hogueras que usaba para cocinar.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le preguntó el cocinero viéndole descender—. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, el fuego no aguanta demasiado encendido con este frío.

Marco se acercó dando esos pequeños y divertidos saltitos, se apoyó contra la madera y sus llamas lograron que el fuego se reavivara en cuestión de segundos. Se acercó luego al cocinero y le entregó la piedra, intentó no mirar demasiado tiempo su cara, la espiral de su ceja conseguía marearle.

—Si me das unos minutos puedo prepararte un caldo bien calentito, ¿te apetece? —volvió a ofrecer el cocinero, Marco esta vez aceptó y se echó a un lado viendo cómo cocinaba su cena.

El cocinero, llamado Sanji, dejó el caldo en un bol y Marco pudo beberlo sorbito a sorbito, sin apurarse para evitar quemarse. Que todo su cuerpo fuera de fuego no significaba que no fuera sensible a la comida ardiendo. Mientras tomaba su cuarto sorbo llegó más gente al puesto del cocinero, y Marco pudo reconocer a varias personas, entre ellas a Nami y Nojiko.

—Oh, pero si son las hermanas más guapas de todo Loguetown, Nami-san y Nojiko-san —reía el cocinero junto a las niñas—. ¿Venís a por la cena para vuestra madre? —todos en el pueblo sabían que Bellemere no era la madre biológica de las huérfanas, pero las tres formaban una familia tan feliz y unida que nadie mencionaba nunca ese asunto.

—Prepárale algo caliente, por favor —pidió Nojiko rebuscando en sus bolsillos algo de dinero, su movimiento fue interrumpido por Nami.

—¡Sanji-kun, no pienso pagarte nada! A cambio de la cena te daré una naranja.

—Cuando crezcas serás una mujer de mucho éxito, Nami-san.

—¡Y una tacaña! —rió Nojiko cogiendo el bol con el caldo, escuchando los refunfuños de Nami a su lado.

Las llamas de Marco no pasaron desapercibidas para las dos hermanas, se despidieron –tanto del ave como del cocinero- dándole una apetecible naranja a cada uno. A su cena sólo le faltaban un par de sorbos para terminar, porque había decidido darle la naranja al cocinero, y justo cuando tomaba el último sorbo apareció otra figura conocida frente a los reanimados fogones que calentaban los platos.

—¡Robin-chan, qué sorpresa! El caldo está recién hecho, ¿quieres un poco?

—Habría que estar loco para no aceptar tu comida, Cocinero-san —sonrió la mujer tomando un bol. Saludó con la misma sonrisa a Marco y comenzó a comer viendo a Sanji troceando las naranjas.

—¿Cómo vas con los libros, Robin-chan? Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, ¡ayudaré encantado a una mujer tan hermosa!

—Qué adulador eres —rió—. Te agradezco la ayuda, pero con tu comida es más que suficiente. No soportaría meterte en problemas —terminó con el caldo mostrando una expresión de pura satisfacción—. Sólo te diré que cada vez estoy más cerca de descubrir ese gran misterio, y todo gracias a un muy amable pajarito que me ha ayudado enormemente.

Marco supo que se refería a él, aceptó el cumplido sonrojándose bajo sus llamas –las que rodeaban su pico ardieron con algo más de fuerza-, se despidió en un gesto silencioso con la cabeza y volvió volando junto a la estatua. Quedó frente a su cara pecosa (las pecas estaban hechas con hendiduras en el oro, lo que le proporcionaba un muy bien conseguido juego entre luces y sombras), y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había hecho, esta vez lo narró con más detalle para que Ace pudiera visualizar cada escena.

—Ace, ahora estás ciego —dijo—. Así que me quedaré contigo para que puedas seguir viendo la ciudad. Te contaré todo lo que vea en sus calles.

—Marco, ¿qué estás diciendo? Aquí morirás de frío, tienes que irte.

—Voy a quedarme contigo para siempre-yoi.

Marco habló con voz firme y segura para demostrar que no estaba bromeando, aunque bien era cierto que el fénix es un ave que no acostumbra a bromear, así que la opción de que era una broma ni siquiera pasó por la mente de Ace. Se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa y entonces Marco descendió hacia la parte baja del pedestal, durmiéndose entre los pies del Príncipe.

Al amanecer, Marco no voló hacia ningún lado, ascendió hacia el hombro de Ace y desde allí comenzó a relatar historias sobre lugares lejanos. Le habló sobre Arabasta, el reino hecho de arena, cuyas gentes habían aprendido a sobrevivir con pocas lluvias; le habló sobre Foosha, un pueblito famoso por la gran cantidad de molinos que tenía; le habló sobre el gélido reino de Drum y sus peculiares lapahns –una aterradora mezcla entre conejo y oso polar-; le habló sobre los canales de agua que recorrían Water 7; y le habló de Thriller Bark, un barco tan grande que podía hacerse pasar por una isla.

—Marco, me cuentas cosas increíbles —dijo Ace cuando el fénix terminó su discurso—. ¡Me hubiera encantado ver todos esos lugares antes de morir!

A Marco le entristecía saber que el Príncipe no había muerto, sino que había sido asesinado por la gente que ahora mismo quería ayudar. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna observación sobre el tema para no parecer desagradable.

—Iré a por algo de agua, de lo contrario no podré seguir con las historias —dijo alzando el vuelo—. No tardaré en volver-yoi.

—¡Por favor, cuéntame lo que veas!

Entonces el fénix se echó a volar por la ciudad viendo a los habitantes más ricos llevando túnicas larguísimas que caían hasta el suelo, las arrastraban a cada paso que daban –a Marco le asombraba que su tela se mantenía blanca-, y, cubriendo sus cabezas, llevaban una especie de casco transparente que debía dificultar el respirar. Estos nobles reían y celebraban la caída de la monarquía en sus adjudicadas mansiones mientras que, a las puertas de las mismas, los mendigos morían de frío.

Siguió volando y se encontró a un violinista tan, tan, tan delgado que juraría que apenas tenía algo de piel cubriendo sus huesos. El músico, de ropas roídas y un afro de tamaño considerable, tocaba en la calle mientras que los pocos transeúntes que se atrevían a combatir el frío cantaban y bailaban al ritmo de la canción.

Tres aleteos más le bastaron para llegar a un puente que no había visto en sus paseos anteriores por Loguetown. Bajo el mismo encontró a un anciano durmiendo con una niña en brazos. Ella buscando calor contra su pecho, y él arropándola. Junto a ellos había un hombre (a Marco le divirtió su cabello verde) en posición de alerta, con una katana en mano vigilando que ningún guardia interrumpiera el sueño de los dos que dormían. Descendió intentando no hacer ruido y bebió agua mirando de reojo a aquellos tres, el espadachín que estaba despierto le devolvió una mirada desconfiada que Marco no supo cómo interpretar. Se apuró en beber y regresó junto a la estatua, preocupado por haberle dejado tanto tiempo solo. Como era habitual, le contó todo lo que había visto logrando que Ace comenzara a llorar.

—Marco, estoy recubierto de oro. Despréndelo hoja por hoja y dale una a cada pobre —pidió—. Los hombres creen que el oro lo soluciona todo, espero que sea verdad y poder ayudar.

—Ace, eso es…

—Por favor.

Después de un largo suspiro, el fénix arrancó hoja por hoja el oro que recubría al Príncipe hasta que la estatua se quedó sin brillo ni belleza alguna. Los mendigos frente a las mansiones rieron alzando el oro sobre sus cabezas, la melodía del violinista se tornó una de lo más alegre, los que escuchaban se sumaban al jolgorio y celebración, y tanto grito despertó a los que dormían bajo el puente, al ver el oro cayendo del cielo comenzaron a saltar de alegría.

Entonces llegó la nieve, y después de la nieve, el hielo. El invierno parecía cubrir de plata las calles por lo que brillaban y relucían, los niños patinaban por las aceras o bordillos escuchando las riñas de sus padres por atentar de aquella manera contra su seguridad. De los tejados caían carámbanos tan largos y afilados como cuchillos, los vecinos se apuraban en pasar bajo ellos temiendo que se desprendieran y les abrieran la cabeza como una sandía.

Marco, como había previsto, tenía frío, cada día que pasaba tenía más y más frío, y éste amenazaba con apagar sus llamas. Aun así, no podía abandonar al Príncipe, le quería demasiado como para hacerlo. Un fénix no es una criatura desalmada como las sirenas que seducen a los marineros y los arrastran a su muerte en el fondo del mar, un fénix derrite los corazones de la gente, entregando el suyo de la misma forma.

Una noche fría, más fría que cualquier otra, sintió que iba a morir, fue un sentimiento aterrador que le robó el aliento por unos segundos. Sus fuerzas le habían abandonado (ya ni siquiera podía volar hasta la plaza, donde el amable cocinero había abierto un pequeño restaurante, para probar su comida caliente), y apenas encontró las fuerzas necesarias para volar una vez más sobre el hombro de Ace.

—Ace —incluso su voz sonaba apagada—, vengo a despedirme.

—¿Te marchas a Arabasta huyendo del frío? —preguntó desanimado.

—No me marcho a Arabasta —respondió el fénix con un hilillo de voz—. Me muero, Ace, mucho me temo que me marcho para no volver nunca más.

Aleteó sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, expresión que venía al pelo porque el fénix había adelgazado una barbaridad este invierno, hasta quedar frente al rostro del Príncipe. Pudo ver cómo su expresión se entristecía, incluso sin oro que le recubriese sus pecas podían verse, sus rasgos aún se distinguían, y pudo ver sus cejas curvarse hacia arriba, dándole una expresión de pura lástima. El último aleteo le sirvió para quedar frente a sus labios, los besó y sin poder borrar la sonrisa cayó muerto a sus pies.

En el mismo instante sonó un extraño crujido en el interior de la estatua, como si se hubiera roto algo. Cualquier enamorado podía decir que ése era el sonido de un corazón rompiéndose, pero la verdad era que la coraza de plomo se había partido en dos. Realmente hacía un frío terrible aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano (no mucha gente estaba despierta a esta hora en Loguetown), pasó frente a la estatua un grupo de nobles con sus extravagantes ropas. Llegaron al pedestal y alzaron la mirada hacia la estatua. Incluso bajo aquellas extrañas escafandras que les aislaban del resto del mundo se pudo ver el desagrado en sus caras.

—¿A dónde ha ido todo su oro? ¡Esto no es más que plomo, qué deshonra!

—¿Y las piedras preciosas? ¡El rubí, las ágatas! ¿Qué ladrón de pacotilla se ha hecho con ellas? ¡Que las devuelva de inmediato, exijo que su valor sea reembolsado con intereses!

—¡Tiene un animal muerto a sus pies! ¿Es un pájaro? Propongo la creación de un decreto oficial que prohíba a las aves morir aquí, ¡qué espanto!

—¿Cómo vamos a dejar en la ciudad una estatua tan deplorable como ésta? ¡Ya no es hermoso, no nos sirve para nada!

—¡Acabemos con ella y hagamos otra! La mía, por ejemplo.

—¡O la mía!

Y entre discusiones para elegir de quién sería la próxima estatua que fuese símbolo de Loguetown, decidieron fundir el plomo en un horno que pertenecía al mejor herrero de la ciudad. Mientras él trabajaba, los nobles seguían discutiendo por el tema de la nueva estatua, acordaron que usarían el plomo fundido de la antigua para edificar la nueva. El herrero advirtió de un pedazo de plomo que no se fundía, ese pedazo tan duro y resistente tenía la forma exacta de un corazón, pero con una profunda grieta que lo dividía por la mitad.

—¡Este corazón no quiere fundirse! ¡Qué cosa más rara! —exclamó llamando la atención de los demás herreros.

—Tirémoslo al vertedero, será un desecho.

Y así hicieron, arrojando el corazón del Príncipe al montón de basura donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Marco. Si existía una cosa digna de mención y apunte, eso era el cadáver de un ave inmortal; pero hasta el ser más aferrado a la vida puede llegar a morir cuando las llamas de su corazón se extinguen.

Tiempo más tarde, el suficiente como para que una nueva estatua con la forma de un noble fuera edificada en lugar de la antigua, llegó al puerto de Loguetown un pirata encariñado con la idea de la familia, deseoso de ampliar su tripulación. Le encargó a uno de sus hombres, uno muy corpulento y duro como el mismísimo diamante, que buscara las dos cosas más bellas que encontrara en la ciudad. Jozu regresó con el corazón de plomo en una mano y el pájaro muerto en la otra.

—No podrías haber elegido mejor, hijo mío —le dijo muy orgulloso Barbablanca—. En mi barco el pajarillo podrá cantar eternamente, y el Príncipe Feliz disfrutará al fin de la libertad.

* * *

.

.

.

↓↓ Atended por favor a las notas "postfic" ↓↓

* He utilizado Loguetown porque fue la ciudad donde Roger nació, y ya que me hacía falta un rey para el príncipe, ¿qué mejor que el Rey de los piratas? Sí, sé perfectamente que lo famoso de Loguetown es la plataforma, no una estatua, pero bueno, ¡esto es un cuento!

** Admito aquí y ahora que AMO los "-yoi" de Marco al final de sus frases.

*** He intentado transmitir la misma sensación que el cuento original en la narración, ese mensaje sobre valores y moral. Claro que O. Wilde termina la obra con Dios llevando al cielo a ambos protagonistas, ¿no os parece que Barbablanca es algo así como el buen samaritano que rescata piratas perdidos y los añade a su familia? Me gusta mucho pensarlo.

**** Ah, por supuesto: todo el mundo vive en este fic. Me sorprende que no haya metido a Luffy por algún lado, en fin, estará comiendo carne por algún lado, ¿qué sé yo? Luffy es un hombre ocupado.

Nada más que decir, ¡espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
